injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
JUSTICE LEAGUE: OPPRESSION
JUSTICE LEAGUE: OPPRESSION JUSTICE LEAGUE: OPPRESSION''is a fan rewrite of INJUSTICE GODS AMONG US. WHile it maintains the same plot of the video game, much of the fighting, some scenes, as well as ares, raven, black Adam, and shazam, were replaced with General Zod, Barbra Gorden, STARFIRE, and MARTIAN MANHUNTER and FIREFLY with focus on extensive character development. CHARACTER ADDITION AND DEVELOPMENT '''BARBRA GORDEN': Like INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG US, Barbra Gorden is Batgirl and Oracle, voiced by Kimberly Brooke. In the rewrite, she has a much more expanded role in the storyline. MAIN UNIVERSE: Barbra Gorden helps the Justice League search for BATMAN, GREEN ARROW, GREEN LANTERN, WONDER WOMAN, THE JOKER, and AQUAMAN have gone missing after a fight over the nuclear bomb in METROPOLIS. She reports to SUPERMAN and the others on the Watchtower explaining how the titans and the rest if the league has scowered half the universe and can't find anything and neither can she, explaining its as if they vanished into thin air. Later, she and CYBORG work together using the new inter dimensional tracking probes developed by S.T.A.R Labs to find the others and subsequently work to find the others and sent them back to their world. EARTH 2: On EARTH 2, BARBRA GORDEN and her father were hostages of SUPERMANS One Earth Goverment. They force Barbra to join them in tracking down their enemies. Barbra refuses even after Her dad was murdered for speaking out against the government. She is rescued by Batman and joined his Insurgency to fight SUPERMAN, she helps LEX LUTHOR and BATMAN invent a teleportation devise to transport duplcates of WONDER WOMAN, GREEN ARROW, AQUAMAN and GREEN LANTERN from the prime univserse to help them in their battle against the regime. When the prime universe BATMAN is captured by the REGIME and to be executed, beleiving to be her BATMAN, ORACLE and the heroes, with the aid of SLADE WILSON organize a plan to set BATMAN free from the REGIME using the Watchtowers teleporters to teleport BATMAN out once he's outside of STRYKERS teleportation dampaeners. The Mission is in jeopardy when SLADE sabatogises the Watchtowers power core to explode while the others have not completed their mission yet and Luthor wanting to save BATMAN and the others with the remains of a broken kryptonite weapon developed by BATMAN to neutrize Superman which was destroyed in an early battle. BARBRA berates Luthor from attempting to his his plan from her, but after some reasoning. BARBRA agrees. BARBRA later puts on her spine belt to help her walk and dons the BATGIRL uniform to join the fight, having upgraded her uniform for flight and enchanted strength. SHE and Luthor arrive at STRYKERS island to join e battle. BATGIRL teams up with SLADE to fight reinforcements from regime guards until they are ambushed by WONDER WOMAN and BARONESS. SLADE fights BARONESS while WONDER WOMAN fights BARBRA GORDEN to a draw until she is ambushed by BARONESS while SLADE fights WONDER WOMAN. SHE is captured by the regime secretly after the battle and taken to SUPERMANS fortress of Solitude for interrogation and control of her abilities to frame the INSURGENCY for attack caused by the REGIME in the style of The INSURGENCY to rally the people back to their side. THE FLASH of her world defects from the REGIME and frees BARBRA from her cell wi the aid of MARTIAN MANHUNTER, who also defected front the regime, at the cost of his life and taken back to The BATCAVE where FLASH warns the heroes about SUPERMANS plan to destroy GOTHAM and METROPOLIS and then attack their world. BATMAN prime plans that the heroes bring over their SUPERMAN to stop the fight, However, BATMAN of the earth2 plans to send the heroes back to their world due to their plans largely failing and the death of Luthor at SUPERMANS hands, as well as concern over them failing at the hands of the regime. Though the JUSTICE LEAGUE insists on staying and fighting, BATMAB is still at work fixing the teleporter. BATMAN PRIME talks to BATMAN and convinces him to bring over their superman to stop the fight. The defeat of SUPERMAN at the hands of SUPERMAN PRIME freed this earth from the one earth government. As SUPERMANS cronies have been rounded up, or turn themselves in, BARBRA and CYBORG mourn LUTHORS death with SLADE watching from a distance. GENERAL ZOD GENERAL ZOD is a secondary antagonist in the movie, he is portrayed by NOLAN NORTH like INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG US, but given a more expanded role. EARTH 2: GENERAL ZOD, proud of SUPERMAN finally learning to take control of Earth after the death if Lois Lane at the hands of The Joker, joins him in forming the one earth GOVERNMENT, as his second in command opposite WONDER WOMAN. He is charge of the one earth military as well as having a complex relationship with SUPERMAN as they have arguing views. SUPERMAN is annoyed by ZOD, but keeps him n the regime as he needs his help in keeping things in order. HE is also a rival of SINESTRO. AFTER seeing SINESTRO defeated by PRIME GREEN LANTERN, GREEN ARROW, and WONDER WOMAN, he informs SUPERMAN of this and is ordered to quietly send a patrol to find them and any others that might be out there. HE, MARTIAN MANHUNTER and BARONESS capture BATMAN PRIME, believing him to their BATMAN, the leader of their enemies: THE INSURGENCY. LATER, he spies on SUPERMANS conversation with LEX LUTHOR regarding the location of the prime heroes and LOIS LANE of their world. ZOD talks to SUPERMAN in LUTHORS hallways as he is leaving. They have a heated argument on trusting LUTHOR with SUPERMAN disregarding ZOD and his own species as getting themselves blown up because of their own problems with each other. As Super,an leaves, ZOD secretly orgastrates an attack on INSURGENCY BATMAN and the prime heroes in the BATMAN cave with YELLOW LANTERN, GREEN LANTERNS duplicate, BARONESS and SOLOMON GRUDNY. The fight ends with GRUNDY and BARONESS knocked out unconscious and YELLOW LANTERN forced to leave along with the others. He later joins the REGIME in their plan to publicly execute PRIME BATMAN on live television but are attacked by the prime heroes, and AQUAMAN calling an army of giant sea creatures to attack the military. He is in a heated battle with SLADE WILSON until he senses something wrong and leaves. HE later locates LUTHOR attempting to incapacitate SUPERMAN with a kryptonite laser and shoots LUTHOR from behind with his heat vision, incapacitating him enough for SUPERMAN to finish him. Much to Zods delight. LATER, at the FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE, ZOD, WONDER WOMAN, BARONESS, SINESTRO, CYBORG, and SUPERMAN, with Zods advice a tiny bit, establish a plan to rally the people to their side after riots and insurrection occur in the days following LUTHORS death and the battle at STRYKERS ISLAND. They plan to orchestrate attacks in the style of the INSURGENCY to frame the heroes for crimes they commit to rally the people back to their side with information forced out of BARBRA GORDEN who was secretly captured during the battle at STRYKERS. LATER, ZOD prepares his ground forces for their final assault on GOTHAM, METROPOLIS, and the insurgency once and for all. They attack GOTHAM and fight a dual battle between insurgent forces and The Joker Clan, lead by JOKER PRIME. ZOD takes down most of the heroes until SUPERMAN prime, INSURGENCY BATMAN and BATMAN PRIME arrive. SUPERMAN PRIME tells Zod to stand down, but Zods says SUPERMAN and him works together to form the foundation of the one earth government, leaving room for no insurrection. SUPERMAN PRIME tells Zod he leaved room for nothing and for no one, not even a chance. ZOD and SUPERMAN PRIME fight with SUPERMAN PRIME defeating ZOD and tying him up. AFTER The One Earth Government is disbanded, ZOD is sent back to the Phantom Zone. Headline text Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Games